The Hetalia Hunger Games
by Thunder Girl X
Summary: When America's personality changes, he decides to hold cruel games in which people fight each other to the death. But what happens when those people are countries, and is it really America...? Hunger Games with Hetalia characters :) Contains a couple OCs, My first long story :D Possible hinted pairings. (mainly straight) Fem!LithuaniaXPoland Fem!FinlandXSweden
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the end

"Ahaha!~ I'm the Hero!"  
"Kesesese! I'm so awesome!~"  
"Pasta! Ve~"  
"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"  
"Onhonhon!~"  
"Get away from me you frog!"

Germany held his face in his hands; so far, this meeting had been going like any other they'd ever had; in complete and utter chaos.  
He sighed and raised his voice.  
"QUIET!" He yelled, slamming his hands onto the meeting table loudly.  
"_What a load of Dummkopfs." _He thought frustratedly. Everyone fell silent.  
"Thankyou." Germany sighed tiredly.  
"Now, let us discuss the current economy of-"  
"Aw dude! That stuff's so_ boring!" _America complained loudly.  
"**QUIET AMERICA!**" Germany snapped at him. He really wanted to go home already and have a beer. but of course the world had decided it was going to be against him today. Quite literally, in this case.  
He sighed once again and closed his eyes as France and England proceeded to try and strangle each other, and the general fighting started once more. 

That was the World Meeting five years ago. Now, everything had changed. Germany even wished that he could go back to that chaos, the friendly fighting between nations. Anything would be better than this, this hopeless situation they were in now.  
The 'Hero' had officially lost it. something had happened to him, no-one could tell exactly what, and he had changed, and no-one could tell exactly why.  
It had started when Alfred had _apparently_ dyed his hair a darker colour. It seemed like his personality had darkened too, since then.  
Now, all America wanted was power, and world domination.  
And he had claimed it alright. All but a few of the smallest countries, which he deemed 'unworthy of his time' had been brutally and cruelly invaded, and taken control of.

Snapping backto the present time, Germany's attention was turned to the television as America's image now appeared on the screen. He wore shades and brandished a baseball bat, the end of which was studded with many nails, and it was stained with the blood of anyone unfortunate enough to fall victim to this weapon.

There was a giant American flag in the background hanging up behind him. He had a cruel smirk on his face as he stepped up to the platform to speak.  
"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, and _Countries_ of the American Empire." He smirked into the camera confidently.  
"As you may know, this year is the Fifth Annual Hunger Games, and _I _have decided that this year, there will be a special rule - that is, all of the tributes for this year will be countries!"  
There was a collective gasp from the audience around him.  
"A... very _convenient _way to eliminate my enemies... don't you agree people?"  
He looked around for a reaction, and when he recieved none, became angered  
**"**_**I said don't you agree, MY people?!" **_He roared, this time gaining a hasty response from the crowd as they applauded him.  
America looked back into the camera and grinned maliciously.  
"So, countries, I'll give you some time to think about that announcement until you're ready... oh, and don't even think that the fact that you cannot be killed will help you... You'll soon find that I have a way to solve that little... _Inconvenience._"

The last sentence sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room. Germany noticed that Italy and Prussia had entered the living room unnoticed, and had evidently heard everything that had just been announced.  
"West, what's going on?" Prussia asked, his facial expression unusually concerned.  
"Ve, Germany, what does America mean? Surely he wouldn't want to hurt us on purpose?" The Italian cried, throwing himself at Germany and clinging onto him for dear life. Germany coughed and pushed him away gently. He looked at them both seriously.  
"I presume you both just heard what what announced?" He asked.  
Prussia nodded. "Ja." He confirmed.  
"Well then it's exactly how you heard it... Looks like he really wants to get rid of us huh?" Germany sighed wearily.  
Prussia proceeded to curse under with breath, calling America every German swear word he could think of in about 30 seconds.  
"_Bruder_, calm down. That won't help you, you know." Germany chastised.  
"I know." Muttered Prussia, looking down at the floor. "But when I think about all the innocent people that will have to fight..."  
He frowned. "Like... Ita and Liechtenstein, and Birdie..."  
Germany looked confused. "Birdie...?" He asked.  
"Oh, you know, that's just what I call Mattie." Prussia explained.  
"Who?" Asked Germany. Prussia sighed.  
"Never mind..."

**************************Le epic time-skip later************************************************

The next day started with Germany being suddenly awoken by a loud kocking at the door. "Who on earth could that be at this time in the morning...?" He grumbled, and slowly got up to answer the door. He swung it open to reveal France, Spain and Romano standing on the doorstep.  
Romano had his arms crossed, and looked annoyed.  
"Step aside, Potato-Head, I'm only here to see _mi Fratello_." (_My brother)_  
Spain then cut in. "That is, we would really like to see Ita-chan and Gilbert, _por favor_?" He said, looking hopeful. _(Please)_  
Germany nodded. "Come in. Preußen is in the Kitchen, and don't be surprised if Italy is still in bed.."  
France flashed him a smile as the trio walked into the house.  
Prussia heard the noise, and entered the hallway to greet them. "Toni! Francis!" He greeted as he high-fived them both.  
They then looked serious. "I presume you've heard the news, non?" France asked him.  
"Ja, we did." Prussia replied. They walked into the living room.  
Antonio spoke up. "So America really is serious about this then?"  
"_Dead _serious, if you don't mind the pun." Prussia grimly replied. He then looked to the floor.  
"I... Francis, Antonio, we're going to be forced to fight to the death in there... We'll have to watch our fellow nations _die._" Uncertainty and even a little fear shone in the ex-nation's crimson eyes.  
"I don't want to see my friends die. I don't want to see _you _die. But most of all, I... I don't want to see the people I care about dissappear." He paused, his voice breaking. "I.."  
France broke in "Say no more _mon ami_, I think that we all feel the same way." He said softly, as he pulled Antonio and Gilbert in for a hug.  
"Francis, Gil... What are we going to do?" Spain murmured. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure..." Francis whispered, "And that we will all get through this together... somehow."

******************************************Waw another time-skip********************************************

"Fratello!" Italy cried as he flung himself at Romano.  
"You idiota." Lovino mumbled as he pushed his brother off of him. "Lovi, have you heard-a the news?" Italy looked at Romano with tears in his eyes. "Of course I have _stupido._" Romano replied crossly. "And stop crying, it makes you look weak."

Italy spoke up. "Lovi, I won't have to kill anyone will I?" He looked frightened. "I don't want to hurt anybody!" Romano was surprised. _'My stupid brother... We're being forced to fight to the death, and instead of crying and panicking about how he's going to die, he's worried about hurting others at a time like this?' _Romano thought, and he worried about exactly how long his brother would be able to survive in the arena.

"Stupid_ Fratello_." He mumbled. "Of course you won't have to hurt anyone... you couldn't even if you tried."

_'The Potato-Head had better take good care of him... because I won't always be there for him...'_

_**************************************************So many time skips (Or paragraphs XD)******************_

England was sitting in his armchair by the window, boredly watching the rain pouring down outside, when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and got up to answer it. There stood Scotland and Ireland.  
"Hello Sasana." Scotland greeted.  
"Good morning." England replied, before nodding, silently inviting them in.  
Scotland, or Alisdair Kirkland, was a tall man with red hair, and green eyes. He appeared to be a little older than England.  
Ireland, or Aidan Kirkland, was a rather shorter man, with hair similar to Scotland's, but his was a lighter colour, more of an orange-blonde. He had piercing blue eyes, and he looked a little younger than England and Scotland.  
He wore a sour look on his face, as England led them inside and motioned for them to sit on the large sofa in the living room. England joined them, before speaking up. "So, what brings you here?" He asked curiously. "Wait, haven't you heard the news?" Scotland asked. The island nation shook his head. Scotland's eyes widened. "Wait, then what about your T.V?" He inquired. "Uhm..." England sheepishly waved a hand toward where the television set was laying, broken and screen shattered on the stand. "So... no." Scotland facepalmed. "Were you drinking again?" He asked. "No! Of course not! Besides, I can hold alcohol better than both of you put together!" England cried indignantly. "Hah! Wanna bet?" Ireland smirked. "Sure I will! I'll show you who's-"  
"Shut up!" Scotland ordered. They fell silent. "Now, I had better tell England what's going on, right?"  
Ireland and England nodded sheepishly.  
"Aye then, I'll tell him." Scotland decided, and proceeded to explain to England what America's television broadcast had been about.

****************************_Oh my, more time skips :P************************************************_********

Al sat back in his chair, and grinned. It was all going according to plan. He would be able to get rid of the countries, his enemies, in order to truly claim their territory as his own. Of course, watching the countries being forced to brutally murder each other would also serve as _priceless _entertainment.  
Al looked up suddenly as someone entered the room. It was Latvia. He was the one member of the Baltic trio who could not run away in time, (partly due to his height and short legs...) and America had forcefully taken him prisoner, to serve him at all times.  
America had only recently been able to invade Russia, the cold country having put up a good fight before finally being defeated.  
Al now looked to Latvia trembling in front of him, and smirked. "Ah, good. You're here. Now, I want you to go organise the transportation for our participants... After all, we haven't got all year now, have we?" He chuckled darkly, and glared at Latvia still standing there. "What are ya' waitin' for boy? Get to it!" He ordered.  
Latvia jumped. "Y-yes Sir!" He stuttered, before turning and hurrying out of the room. America chuckled again.

"Good... Very good indeed..."

*****************************************************End of Chapter 1**************************************

**_A/N  
So, how do you like it? This is one of the first times writing a long story for me hehe :)  
Please comment! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Predefined Reaping: PT 1

Author Note: Finland and Lithuania Will be Fem! In this story. This is so we can have more pairings :3 I'm sorry if anyone's OOC in this, e.e (Particularly Italy, acting like in HetaOni again .) I'm gonna end up writing it like HetaOni, aren't I? TT^TT

...

All over the world, the nations were watching their television sets with bated breath as they waited to see who would be announced for the Hunger Games.  
In Scotland's house, (For England had destroyed his TV) England, Ireland and Scotland switched on the television in anticipation of what was to come.  
In Germany's house, Germany, Italy and Japan were sitting together on the couch, whilst a commercial played before the news.  
In Prussia's bedroom of Germany's house, the Bad Touch Trio were lounging on the large bed there, staring at the large screen television set situated on the wall.  
Romano sat too, with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. They appeared casual and indifferent to the situation, but each one of them knew that this annoucement could change their lives... Forever.  
The screen flickered to life automatically on every television set, in every household in the world.  
On the screen appeared a blonde-haired newsreader, clutching some papers nervously. She looked up at the camera, seemingly realising that it was turned on, and looked flustered.  
"W-wait! the camera's on?!"  
She dropped the papers in surprise, and bent over to pick them up.  
Someone yelled from off set, "Hurry up! You're on, idiot!" The newsreader hastily sat back in her seat.  
She then rose from her seat and ran behind the camera, she yelled back at the person off set. "But I don't get it! I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing...!"

"Just... READ the papers!"

Looking like she had likely been shoved by the unknown person, who was lurking offscreen, the newsreader huffed and stumbled back onto the set.  
She sat in the chair at the desk, and composed herself, before speaking up.  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am the personification of Hull, and I am here today live from America, to bring you news of this year's annual Hunger Games' tributes!"  
She took one of the sheets of paper, and said, "Oh, and don't forget people! This year is the fifth annual Hunger Games, so this time it's going to be special! This year, all of the tributes are going to be countries, isn't that exciting?"  
"So without further ado, let's announce the tributes."

Italy subconsciously moved closer to Germany as Hull began to read the names off of the sheet. "In no particular order, the twenty-four tributes are..."  
Her eyes scrutinized the paper, picking out a random name.

"Ivan Braginsky, the personification of Russia."

Somewhere within Siberia, Ivan smiled sadly and looked at the floor.

"Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada."

Matthew clutched Kumajirou tightly and stared at the screen.

"Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan."

Italy gasped as Japan nodded wordlessly, accepting the fact that he had been chosen.  
"B-but Kiku!-"  
"No need to say anything, Feliciano-San." Japan quietly said. Italy fell silent as the next person was announced.  
"Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany."

Italy flung himself at Germany, and sobbed uncontrollably. "No! Germany!" He cried into his shirt.  
Germany sighed awkwardly, and patted his back in an attempt to comfort the sobbing nation.  
"Shh, Feliciano. We cannot change the situation even if we wanted to."  
Feliciano nodded and wiped his tears away. A determined look came over his face.  
"Next is..." Came Hull's voice from the televison.  
Italy waited with bated breath to see who would be next.  
_'Please let it be me.'_ He mentally hoped.

"...Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy."

Italy closed his eyes in relief. Now he would be with Germany and Japan.

"Lovino Vargas, the personification of South Italy, or Romano."

Romano glared at the floor, ignoring Spain's attempts to comfort him by trying to hug him.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the personification of Spain"

Spain sighed, his arms around Lovino, the other country no longer resisting. "Looks like we'll be in it together, huh Lovi?" He smiled wearily.  
_"Stai Zitto."_ Romano snapped bitterly. (Shut up)  
"I didn't want you or Veneziano in this."  
Spain fell silent at the Italian nation's words.  
"N-Not that I care about you or anything, jerk!"  
Spain grinned at this. "Of course not." He replied teasingly as Hull spoke up yet again.

"Next, Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France."

Hull announced before the screen changed to a commercial.  
"Onhonhon~ Let's hope that all the tributes drop dead at my gorgeous, handsome looks, non?" France smirked.  
Prussia rolled his eyes.

_'Now they need only announce me, and the BTT will be complete.'_

Prussia's eyes widened, as he realised something. "Guys..." He started.  
Spain and France looked up at him.  
"Oui, Prusse?" Francis inquired.  
"You know, this year's Hunger Games is for countries only, right?" Prussia asked.  
"Si, of course." Antonio replied.  
Gilbert bit his lip, and looked at them with uncertainty. "Well, I'm not a country anymore... am I?"  
Francis and Antonio exchanged a look. "That is true, but I honestly don't think America will leave you out of this."Francis stated.  
Antonio nodded "I agree. You're too good to leave, so to say."  
Gilbert nodded reluctantly. "I guess... Thanks guys."  
"You're welcome mon ami." Francis winked.  
Antonio nodded as the commercial ended and Hull appeared back on screen.

"Welcome back people, to the annoucing of the tributes for this year's Hunger Games." Hull announced in a monotonous voice.  
"Now, let us continue with the list."  
She went back to reading another name off of the piece of paper, that she held in her hands.

"Torii Lorinaitë, the personification of Lithuania."

Poland squeezed Torii's hand, gritting his teeth.

"Feliks Łukasiewicz, the personification of Poland."

Torii held Feliks' hand back tightly, as they continued watching the announcements.

Hull read the next name on the list, and her eyes widened.  
'Oh no' She thought desperately, and when she spoke she stuttered slightly.

"A-Arthur Kirkland, the p-personification of England."

Scotland and Ireland looked to England to see his reaction. England's jaw was rigid.  
"Trust that git America to want to put me in." He muttered.

"Alisdair Kirkland, the personification of Scotland."

Scotland stiffened. Ireland's eyes widened, and he got up from the couch, and left without a word.  
Someone handed Hull a piece of paper from behind the set.  
She took it and began reading it.

"It seems as though we have a turn of events. Someone has volunteered as tribute in place of Scotland, and will now replace him. Alisdair Kirkland is no longer a tribute in this year's games." She announced.

England and Scotland shared a startled look.

"In place of Scotland, Aidan Kirkland, the personification of Ireland."

Ireland walked sullenly back to the living room.  
The other two stared at him.  
"What?" He snapped.  
"Ireland... Why?" Scotland asked shocked.  
Ireland said nothing and sat down, his arms folded.  
Scotland decided to push the subject no further.

"Well people, that concludes the first half of The Hunger Games list of tributes, please ensure you stay tuned for the twelve remaining tributes to be announced after lunch." Hull read off in a monotone.

Hull dragged herself off of the set mumbling. "Coffee... Need... Caffeine..."  
Before the program cut to a commercial for lunch break.

-

... A/N: I feel as if this chapter is not as good as the last... OTL

Sorry if it's a little short... XD I decided to split the announcements into two parts... Because there are rather a lot. ;D Hull belongs to FOBdemon on WattPad (That I tried to write correctly, I hope I did)  
If anyone has any more... _Original _suggestions for Fem!Finland's name I would be grateful... Right now it's very lazy XD


End file.
